


I will always be here

by scarletchidori



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, NejiTen Secret Santa Exchange 2020, forehead kisses are my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Usually, Neji has no problem talking and confiding in her. Yet now he seems hesitant as if he’s not sure whether he can confess to her any issues he’s keeping inside.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I will always be here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> It's been a while. First of all, Merry Christmas to awkwardscorpio. I really hope you will like it.

Tenten wished they were already home. Gaara insisted on letting them stay for the night to rest and eat. It’s not that she doesn’t like the place, they even gave her a room to herself. 

Maybe she’s just feeling tired, that’s all.

She takes a quick shower so she can wash off the first, and relax a bit. As pajamas, she wears comfortable pants and a t-shirt that she borrowed (or rather stole) from Neji. She decides to leave her hair loose on her shoulder, too tired to do her buns. Tenten takes a deep breath while she lies on the bed. The mattress is so comfy that Tenten is sure to fall asleep immediately.

Someone knocks gently on her door. She could pretend to be asleep, but as soon as that thought reaches her mind… she hears a voice. Neji’s voice.

“Ten?” Neji asks. “Ten?”

Tenten snorts slightly bored. Neji is her favorite, no doubt about it. But she much rater sleep.

“Yes?”

“Can I come in?” Neji asks, his voice filled with emotion.

“Su-sure.”

What happened? Usually, Neji is stoic and doesn’t really allow his emotions to get the better of him. Neji enters her room, gently closing the door behind his back.

“Neji?” Tenten asks concerned, “Neji, are you alright”

“How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Ten says. “Why?”

Neji doesn’t look at her. He stares at his feet, there is a slight tension in his shoulder. Tenten wonders what he is thinking and why he seems so tense.

“May I comb your hair?” Neji asks out of nowhere.

“Sure.”

Neji pulls off his sandals and sits on the bed behind her. All Tenten can do is think about how weird this is. Usually, Neji has no problem talking and confiding in her. Yet now he seems hesitant as if he’s not sure whether he can confess to her any issues he’s keeping inside.

He starts combing her hair, and Tenten slowly closes her eyes, forgetting her worries for a moment. Neji’s fingers are delicate, and she slightly leans into his touch.

“Neji.”

“Mh?” he hums while starting to braid her hair.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you here? You seemed worried.”

“It’s nothing,” Neji says.

“We are together, Nej,” she says. “You are supposed to talk with… your girlfriend.”

It’s recent. She asked him to be her boyfriend a month ago. He was worried about his clan, and about how his uncle might react. But they managed to keep everything a secret, perhaps the only one who knows is their friend Lee. Who always thought there were made for each other.

“You almost died,” he whispers.

The fight against that strange ninja was tiring and long, but they managed to win. And yes, Tenten almost died. But she can’t see where the problem lies. It’s not the first time they’ve risked their lives during a mission.

“I’m fine.”

“For a moment,” he begins to say, “I was afraid you were going to die in front of me.”

Tenten gasps astonished. Neji never admits to being afraid, preferring to face that kind of feeling with a fierce determination.

Neji’s fingers stop stroking her hair and she gasps when he tightens his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m fine, Neji,” Tenten breaths. “I promise you I’m fine. And I owe it to you.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

Tenten smiles, shaking her head. “I know.”

The moment Neji had seen Tenten in distress he felt deep fear, something he hadn’t felt since he was a child. Suddenly he felt like a child again, alone and lost. If there was no way out he would have created it by force, he would have done anything to free himself and save her.

“I was afraid you would leave me behind,” Neji murmurs, “as my father did.”

  
Tenten turns in Neji’s embrace so that she can hold him in her arms.

“I will never leave you behind, Neji,” Tenten says. “I will always be here.”

  
“Always?” he asks, holding her close to his chest.

“Yes.”

Tenten moves slightly away from him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I love you.”

Neji smiles, “I love you too, darling,” he whispers kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so if you see mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Also, as always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want, let me know what you think.
> 
> Stay safe, and take care.


End file.
